Gareth
Gareth is an orphan who joined Sir Horsa's squires in order to become a knight. He is the main protagonist of Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse. Biography ''Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse At some point in his youth, Gareth joined Sir Horsa's squires and trained for several years to become a knight. During his final days of training, Gareth and his fellow squires were ordered to collect taxes from the poor citizens of the kingdom. However, Gareth comes up short due to his unwillingness to take a clay worker's last pieces of gold and because of this, Sir Horsa refuses to knight him. Still obsessed with becoming a knight even after facing his moral dilemma, Gareth left the kingdom in search of a shooting star, hoping to find and sell it to make up for the missing taxes and buy his way into knighthood. He arrived to find a large crater surrounding what looked like a giant meteorite. After attempting to chip away at the stone's outer shell, Gareth found that the meteorite is not stone at all, but instead an enormous dragon called '''Hissyoxyillammochogannatoss '(later nicknamed as Drago) clutching several eggs with shells of gold. Luckily for Gareth, a group of Celts, who had also come to pillage the fallen star, interrupted his confrontation with the massive beast which ignored him and began fiercely defending the eggs from the new foe. Gareth with the distracted dragon finds nine eggs that he supposes to be from the dragon and without realizing it receives the attack of an arrow from a painted tribe archer who seriously wounds him, Gareth was able to get up and defend himself a bit from the swordsmen of that tribe, one tried to take one of the dragon eggs but Drago knocks it down and the egg is left in the air but Gareth manages to catch it saving it from falling to the ground with the dragon being witness of what he did, Gareth remains on the ground mortally wounded and sees As the dragon approaches the dying man, he grabs the egg he saves and then sees how he removes part of his heart from his chest and gives it to his by saving him from death. Then the painted tribe reappears, but with a sorcerer who casts a spell to Drago while Gareth was taken by a mysterious monk and loses consciousness. Then he is awakened by the same monk who saved him as Lorne and tells him that he is the chosen one because the dragon saved his life sharing his heart with that of the squire and tells him about the ancient code of Knight who is: "a knight swears courage, only knows virtue and his sword protects the helpless" believing blindly that Gareth is a knight of that order, there comes then a Celtic woman named Rhonu who for a moment Gareth grabs his sword to defend against the wild but then come a group of Celts and tell him about making the dragon join them to defeat the sorcerer Brude (who spell the dragon) which Gareth reluctantly accepts (but only to retrieve the dragon eggs for their own benefit). So Gareth together with Lorne and Rhonu look for the dragon with the union he has with him and find him, try to talk to him using sentences and short phrases until the dragon starts talking saying "I shared my heart with the village idiot" Gareth remains surprised by this to the fact that he can talk and discover that the dragon eggs were not his if he was not his guardian and tells him his name is Hissyoxyillammochogannatoss what Gareth decides to name it more easily Drago thing that the dragon likes to call him that, then Lorne and Rhonu come to his position to which Drago goes wild but Gareth stops him quickly, saying it was his friends, Drago because Lorne blindly believes that Gareth is a gentleman and they follow him at camp the sorcerer Brude with many burning torches in which Drago tells that it becomes a ghost after the day or the lights of the torches. So then Gareth queue in the torches in stealth and turn them off to retrieve the eggs but is quickly discovered by a guard who was going to kill him from the back but Rhonu manages to kill the guard by throwing an arrow in the back but not before the guard alerts everyone that there is an intruder, after being discovered the sorcerer Brude discovers that he intends to steal the eggs and tries to torture him with lighting fires in the lots of wood that were placed in the arms of Gareth, this receives pain from the fire of which it is shared by Drago who also receives the pain, Brude realizing this quickly extinguishes the fire and discovers that the squire is united with the dragon, under this fact Brude reluctantly lets the squire live. Gareth is then tied up during the night until dawn, until a moment monk Lorne creates smoke allowing Rhonu to creep into the camp and save Gareth and take away the dragon eggs before Brude could realize, so they go In a cart with the eggs in the direction of the south where is the road to the Britannia wall, on the way Gareth begins to fall in love with Rhonu as she does to him and accidentally one of the dragon eggs is destroyed after falling off the cart revealing Sorcerer Brude's position so Gareth, Rhonu and Lorne decide to walk. Along the way he discovers the ability to jump from the shadows, an ability that Drago earned when he was cursed, and by the union that Gareth has also earned this ability, Drago teaches Gareth about using that ability, but Gareth failed in the use of this ability making Drago reached conclusions that Rhonu was distracting Gareth to the point that Drago realized that Gareth was falling in love with her, which Gareth of shame is upset, in that Rhonu arrives to warn that Lorne had news for them, it is Drago's curse, it is a slavery spell that after the full moon, Drago will lose his will and fall under the slavery of Brude. The next morning, the group arrives at an open field and they find guards of the painted tribe leading a group of innocent people from the village of Rhonu, this is going to save the innocent people, Lorne is also going to help her but Gareth decides flee with the dragon eggs until he is stopped for a brief moment by Drago remembering the word of a knight swears courage, before this Gareth returns to the battle when it begins to complicate with the arrival of Brude, there suddenly Drago is released from the curse but Brude returns to curse him, with the battle complicated with the arrival of Brude and his army, Gareth sacrifices one of the dragon eggs causing the horses of the tribe to be frightened and remove their riders from their back by killing them in the process, angry Brude makes fun of Gareth when he realizes that he fell in love with Rhonu. The group takes advantage to flee and Lorne discovers about the release of Drago to his curse was for the courage of Gareth to return to the battle, the group arrive at the circle of the druids and decide to rest there, the next morning and end the time coming That Drago was gone because he was going to become the slave of Brude, in that Gareth reveals that he is not a gentleman but Drago does not bother about this and tells him that if he really wants to become a knight will have to protect the helpless and his words they will only tell the truth and leave, then Gareth, Rhonu and Lorne arrive at the Britannia wall, Gareth offers Sir Horsa one of the dragon eggs in exchange for being allowed to enter but with the fact that Sir Horsa knows that the sorcerer Brude comes, chains Gareth to the wall while Rhonu and Lorne tie him, Gareth chained on the other side of the wall realizes Lorne and the painted tribe arrived but do nothing, Gareth discovers that they are waiting at nightfall so that Drago can come to attack. For the night Drago came attacking and Gareth thanks to Lorne changed his position with the thanks to a magic trick that made Lorne allowing Gareth to untie and Rhonu too, seeing that he has lost Drago, does the code require him to old, goes to the pavilion of Sir Horsa with a sword and stops his plan to sell the eggs of dragons, so then Gareth confronts in a fight against Sir Horsa, but does not do so well when the knight wounds the squire on the shoulder, Gareth in a moment is heartless and Sir Horsa prepares to finish it but Gareth does not surrender and grabs the sword of Horsa with his hands with force keeping him away from him, this act of bravery caused Drago to release from the curse of Brude permanently and this free throws a fireball in the pavilion causing Sir Hrosa to be distracted and Gareth take advantage to attack Horsa, wound him and finish him, when leaving the pavilion, the painted tribe was gone because his leader Brude Rhonu for his joy but then discovers Rhonu badly wounded by Brude and dies but Gareth receives one of the dragon eggs from Drago's hands, places it near Rhonu's wound causing the dragon of the egg to share his heart with the one of Rhonu and this revived. The next morning Gareth marked a new era for Britannia, the door of the wall has been called the dragon's door and it would remain open as much for his people as the people of Rhonu and besides that now the knights would follow the code of the ancient order, so then Gareth becomes king of Britannia, and for the end sees how the dragon egg that saved the life of Rhonu is born. ''Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire Having ruled over Britannia for many years as king, Gareth is old and did not have much time to live. It is revealed that he and Rhonu married and had a son named Walter who, although Gareth loved him, did not have much time for him because of his tasks as king of the kingdom and helping Drago raise the dragons he had brought to the land. Walter lost his mother after the dragon she was bonded died tragically when struck by lightning. Disconsolate, prince Walter decided to abandon his future throne and leave the kingdom, saying that the dragons have done nothing but take everything that was dear to him. Gareth sent to Drago to look for his lost son several times but was never successful. Years later, king Gareth passes away and his throne would be inherited by his twin grandchildren, Edric and Mehgan. Personality Normally Gareth was a selfish squire who did not care more than himself to become a gentleman to leave the poor life he used to live before, but after going out to look for the meteor (Drago) and meet the dragon, Lorne and Rhonu and fall in love of celtica, Gareth became a brave and loyal squire to his friends and the old code. Abilities * '''Expert swordsman: '''Gareth has a good ability to handle with the sword that surpasses any knight as Sir Horsa what his ability to be knight. * '''High pain tolerance:' The resistance of Gareth to continue fought even when he receives wounds is high that in a moment when he received an arrow in the heart when he was distracted by the golden dragon eggs, Gareth although the source of his life was wounded, he still had the capacity to defend himself with his sword for a while before nearly dying. * '''Temporary Shadow Jumping: '''When Drago was under the curse of the sorcerer Brude, he had gained the ability to teleport through the shadows and as Gareth was united with Drago from that moment, Gareth also had gained this ability until the end of the curse. Category:Humans Category:Film Characters Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased